Turnabout Feline
by KyosukeKiryu
Summary: It started with a weird trial and after that it became even weirder. What has happened to poor Phoenix Wright? Can he cope with the consequences of the trial? How would a certain prosecutor reacted to this? And to all you readers: NYA! MxP
1. Phoenix Wright: Ace Feline

Ah… Another ficcie I've decided to write. I had this thought since the time I first woke up this morning xP I hope you'll enjoy it! And I'll try to keep everyone in place. Hopefully Edgeworth and Phoenix (grumbles) Hope you'll guys will enjoy it! It's kinda short this chapter but it'll get longer!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Nick… uh… something's kinda wrong with you…." A black haired girl said uneasily while surveying a man in a blue suit. "Uh… how shall I put this… uh…"

"Maya… I'm fine… although I feel kinda weird after Ms. Alice gave me this weird liquid to drink."

"Weird liquid? Why would she—" Maya started to inquire

"Well I was tired and she gave me this weird and nasty tasting liquid saying it'll burned my aches down and it sure did but today I woke up and felt REALLY uncomfortable. And it just got worse since the trial had just finished." Phoenix stated, scratching his head.

"Well okay… I just thought something was strange with you today. You usually come into the office or the court with a cup of coffee but today…. You came in with… a cup of milk…" Maya started to drift off thinking it was strange for her lawyer partner to drink milk before a trial.

"Ehehehe… well… I felt like drinking milk this morning and I don't know why and I happened to have a gallon of milk at home," Phoenix smiled in delight having to mention the subject of _milk_.

"Well okay… if you say so…"

"I'll go to the bathroom for a while."

"Ok…"

After a while, a woman who looked like she was in her forties, opened the door to Phoenix's office and greeted Maya, "Why hello there Ms. Fey! How are you doing today?" The woman's blond hair bounced freely as she asked about the partners' condition.

"Well…. I haven't changed since the morning of today's trial so… I guess I'm fine." Maya stated but soon after she quickly and sneakily dashed towards the woman and murmured to her, "But… my partner has gotten a little stranger and I don't know what's up."

"Oh well I guess Mr. Wright's just tired or something," the woman, Alice, inquired while walking toward the sofa, about to make herself comfortable.

"You don't really drink milk when you're tired… You drink something that has either sugar or caffeine in it like coffee…" Maya sighed to herself but Alice caught Maya's statement.

"Well, if you're REALLY worried about him… you should give him this," Alice said holding out a small package wrapped with ribbons with pictures of cats on it.

"Uh… okay… I'll give it to him if it works," Maya said, accepting the package, walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh it'll work alright… and something will definitely happen to your poor lawyer friend," the blond-haired woman stated darkly to herself.

"What was that?" Maya hastily turned around, thinking she just heard Alice saying something devilish.

"Oh nothing! I was just saying it'll work. Don't you worry a bit!" Alice chirped with a smile plastered on her face. "I'll be going now! Be sure to put every bit of the contents in that package to give to Mr. Wright in order for him to be relieved of his stress! And have fun you two! And thanks again for proving me innocent!" And with that, Alice walked out of the door leaving a slightly confused but grateful Maya standing near the kitchen door.

Before going to the kitchen, Maya has found Phoenix lying on the floor, curled up in a ball asleep. 'When did Nick sleep like that? He looks like a freakin' cat!' Maya thought to herself as she shook her head and went into the kitchen. After a few minutes of brewing the drink, Maya returned with a glass of the mysterious liquid she has received from Phoenix's client. He woke Phoenix up and ordered him to drink which he did immediately. Afterwards, Maya went to Phoenix's table to sort out his files and evidence that were used to prove Ms. Alice innocent in court against a certain silver-haired prosecutor.

A few moments later Maya hummed to herself and decided to order pizza after she was done sorting out files. After the pizza had arrived Maya set out for the kitchen once more, returning to the office with two plates. After setting down the plates and clearing up the "dining" table she went to wake her lazy and poor excuse-of-a-lawyer friend up. At the sight of her partner's appearance Maya froze and it wasn't long before Phoenix Wright woke up, yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What's the matter Maya? You look like you've just seen a ghost of something."

"Y-Y-Y-You're a-a-a … N-Nick… y-y-you're a-a-a-a-…" Maya stuttered, pointing at Phoenix at the same time.

"Yes? I'm a what?"

"Y-Y-You're a-a-a-a…"

"Maya please. Don't joke around with me…"

A sight that Maya has never expected to see of her partner. Facing her was her partner in his blue suit, a pair of twitching ears and...

"Nick! You're a FELINE!"

… a swishing tail.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

MUWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! I'm so evil! Actually… wait… I'm not evil… it's Alice's fault! She turned Phoenix into this state! Yeah! Anyways… this was centered around Maya but it'll be centered around poor Phoenix later. Wonder how Edgeworth would react to this! (snirks) Anyways… do you like this story? This plot? If you do… R&R! Thanks! Critiques are always welcomed!


	2. A Very Fuzzy Situation

BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm back again! How'd you like my topic guys? And thanks for all those nice reviews (grins) And now… I present to you… the second chapter. And it's LONGER!! Hope you enjoy it! (bounces off)

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_Swish swish swish… swish swish swish… swish swish swish… _Maya stared down at that swishing tail. That goddamned black swishing tail. Oh! How mesmerizing! "Nick…"

Phoenix looked at Maya giving her a worse frown than before. "What is it? And stop joking with me."

"…Stop swishing your tail please."

"…Maya… I told you…"

"TOUCH THE TOP OF YOUR HEAD AND LOOK BEHIND YOU!!!! YOU'RE A FREAKING CAT!!!" Maya jumped up all of a sudden, scaring Phoenix, pointing a Phoenix accusingly. "I'M NOT JOKING!!! Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE…" Maya suddenly disappeared, making for the kitchen in a mad dash trying to search for a certain item.

Phoenix sat there bewildered by Maya's sudden reaction. Slowly his hands touch the top of his head, his fingers meeting with a pair of fuzzy, twitching ears. Phoenix's eyes widened. He quickly turned his head around coming face-to-face with a black, fuzzy, swishing tail. 'Oh… My… God…' Phoenix thought watching his _own_ tail swishing back and forth. And then it stopped. And it moved. And stopped and moved. Stop. Move. Stop. Move. 'Oh… God… I can control my tail!' Stop. Move. Stop. Move. Stop. Move. Stop. "ALRIGHT! LET'S TRY THIS!!" Maya yelled with a bowl in her hands running towards her tail-concentrated partner.

Maya set the bowl down and crouched down. "I've always wanted to try this just once!" She cleared her throat and held out her hands toward a very confused kitty lawyer. "AHEM! Here kitty kitty kitty kitty! Here kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty!"

"Maya… I'm still a human…"

"Aw…" Maya dropped her hands in despair, failing to get Phoenix to response to that infamous alluring phrase. "Then I guess Kitty doesn't want some MILK!" Maya picked up the bowl and laughed out with a hint of evilness.

Phoenix's kitty ears perked up. "Did you just say… milk?"

"Uh huh. You bad kitty," Maya nodded and scolded with a hint of teasing the kitty-lawyer.

"Well… if you put it THAT way…" Phoenix walked up towards Maya and sat, "Meeeeeeeeoooooowwwwwwww"

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maya squealed setting the milk-contained bowl down and started to pet Phoenix like it was the first time she has ever seen a cat.

Maya turned on the television a while later seeing what the news had in store for the duo. While she sat down on the sofa performing channel surfing, the blue-suited attorney was happily lapping away at the bowl of milk that he just received from his medium partner. Maya finally flipped to a channel with news that caught her eyes. "N-Nick! I-Isn't that…"

Phoenix raised his kitty head up and licked his milk-covered mouth. "Who?"

"T-T-That's! ALICE!" Maya shouted, jumping up and pointing at the screen. "The _same_ Alice that was just declared innocent by you today!"

"W-What?!?!"

"She's been accused of…"

"Of?"

"Of…" Maya's face expression turned sour and twisted. "Of turning people into… animals." Maya said her head slowly turning to Phoenix.

"…" Phoenix blinked and then gave a very nasty frown, "S-S-S-S-SHE… SHE TURNED ME INTO A CAT! MROAWW!!"

Phoenix jumped up snarling, showing his newly sharpened teeth at the screen. Maya looked up at the feline-lawyer in horror, staring at his feline fangs. "U-Uh… Maybe we should go talk to her tomorrow so we can get an antidote or something?"

Phoenix calmed down at Maya's suggestion and then scratched his chin. "Hey… that's not a bad idea. Okay then… We'll go talk to her down at the detention center tomorrow. And I need my sleep."

"Uh… yeah we should. Oh and—" But before Maya can finish her sentence, the cat was already curled up and purring away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Bring!! Bring!!_ "Hello. This is Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth."

"Mr. Edgeworth I'll be assigning you to a new case. Hope you can get this deadly defendant guilty. You'll be able to send out investigators first thing tomorrow morning. Good evening."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ggggggggggooooooodddddddddd MORNING KITTY!!" Maya chirped rubbing Phoenix's sleeping kitty head.

"Mrrrr… it's too early Maya…" Phoenix said shaking his head trying to get his partner's hand off his head. "And stop petting he like that… especially in public."

"I know THAT much. People would think I'm insane if I were to pet you like that in public. Well… let's go see that Alice Hinderman!"

**February 23, 9:45 AM: Detention Center**

"ALICE HINDERMAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?"

"Oh! Isn't it Ms. Fey and Mr. Wright?" The blond woman smiled sweetly while greeting them.

"Don't play sweet with us! Look at what you've done to Nick!" Maya yelled, pointing to Phoenix and moving out of the way.

_Twitch twitch. _Alice smiled. _Swish swish._ A bigger smile. "It was VERY hard to hide my appearance while coming to the detention center…" Phoenix growled through his clenched teeth his tail swishing wildly like a cat who has just found a mouse to prey on.

"Well… it wasn't MY fault was it…" Alice smiled and her facial expression started to darken, "Mr. Phoenix Wright? Or shall I say…" Alice's facial expression began to change again, this time, a pitiful expression, "You poor, poor kitten?"

"You! How'd you—"

"Well Mr. Phoenix Wright it was you who chose to drink my potion and it was your partner's fault for giving you a package of the same liquid I gave you before in order to turn you fully into a poor kitten."

"WHAT?!? YOU ARE SO GUILTY!! GUILTY GUILTY GUILTY!!!" Maya shouted, scaring the guard that was watching over Alice.

"And what do you mean by 'turn you _fully_ into a poor kitten'?" Phoenix inquired, curious.

"You," Alice pointed at Phoenix, "under my wonderful potion, have the ability to change your form: Fully human, half-human, human-cat, or I call it 'a hybrid', OR a full cat. But I cannot teach you how to do these transformations." Alice said shaking her head in pity.

"And a cure? Is there an antidote for this?" Phoenix asked hoping Alice would fork over an antidote.

"Hmm… there might _be_ one. BUT…" Alice said with sneakiness in her voice.

"But?" Phoenix asked eagerly wanting to be a normal human he had once been a day ago.

"But you must defend in this case. If you _fail_ you'll just have to deal with being a cat forever. If you _win_ this case, you'll get an antidote and I'll never EVER mess up your normal life again. How 'bout it… Mr. Kitty?" A smirk.

"Mmmmmmmpphhh… Grr… Ok… you win Ms. Alice." Phoenix's ears drooped and flattened out in defeat. "I'll defend you… in court…"

"Gladly! I'm counting on you. Oh and one more thing: If you do eventually find out how to change your appearance just remember one thing: your feline instincts will _always_ come through. Well, ta-ta my cute little kitten and you too Ms. Fey." Alice said with a little wave of good-bye.

**10:20 AM: Wright & CO. Law Offices**

"Nick… I can't believe you just agreed to defend the lady who is truly guilty!" Maya squeaked frantically while pacing the floor.

"I-I know… But if I don't defend her… I'll… I'll be in this state forever!" Phoenix scratched his head in frustration.

"Nick…" Maya stopped pacing and looked at Phoenix for a short while. "But… But I like you this way!" Maya chirped cheerfully, petting Phoenix once more hoping she has just cheered the lawyer up.

"But… I cannot be a lawyer this way! I can't be Phoenix Wright anymore! I… I…" Phoenix swatted Maya's hand away and walked away.

"Nick…"

For a few minutes everything was silent until Phoenix finally returned into the office. A first Maya sat on the sofa, silently watching Phoenix pace back and forth and studying his appearance in the mirror. "Nick… I think we should go investigate. Maybe we should actually learn what had happened that day."

"But…" Phoenix stared at the mirror wondering how he could go outside investigating

"Hmm… Didn't that wicked witch say that you are able to change your appearance? Maybe you could try it now since you're in the office."

Phoenix stared and all of a sudden… **POOF!** "Well Nick, may be you should—" Maya looked at the spot where Phoenix was standing not to long ago. "Nick? Nick? Where are you?"

"Meow"

"Nick? Where are you?"

"Meeeeeooooowwwww"

"NICK! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?!?"

**POOF!**

"I'M RIGHT HERE MAYA!"

"…Oh… Wait!" Maya gave a ferocious look. "You just disappeared a minute ago!"

"…No… I simply just…" **POOF!** "Meow"

"…Nick? NICK! You've just turned into a little black cat!" Maya exclaimed picking up the black kitty. "AWWWWWWW!!!! You're SSSSOOOOOOO fluffy!"

**POOF!**

"Great because we're able to start our investigation now," Phoenix said trying to fix his hair.

"Nick! You're… HUMAN!" Maya cried out hugging Phoenix like he had just returned in many years.

"Yeah, but remember what Alice said before?"

"'_Your feline instincts will always come through_.'"

"Yeah. Let's just hope that something unfortunate would come our way…"

"Yeah!" Maya agreed nodding her head but inside she was filled with worry. Worrying that this investigation would somehow turn out REALLY bad.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Yay! Finally I'm finished with this chapter! (wipes off sweat) Pretty long eh? Critiques and comments are always welcomed! The investigation and trial begins next chapter! Don't miss out on it! Will Phoenix be able to hide his secret identity or will his cover be blown? Well… (gets dragged away to write the third chapter)


	3. Investigation and The Trial NYA!

You people want an update? You've got it! Thanks readers for the nice comments and critique! I'll try to fulfill many of the wishes of my readers this chapter. And I'll start by going onward to chapter three! And it's a rather long chapter so eat a snack while reading unless if you're afraid you're gonna choke. So sit tight guys! And grab a Dr. Pepper! Enjoy! 

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**11 AM: Asi Asi Supermarket**

"THIS is the scene of the crime?" Maya asked with a confused look. "This is nothing but a supermarket!"

"A very _MESSY_ supermarket," Phoenix added looking around and seeing many items just lying around. "This kinda feels like the office a little huh?"

"Well, if you're not careful enough, now that you're a kitty, it's gonna be a _landfill_ soon."

When both Maya and Phoenix walked into the store and looked around. Very few people were there. There were only one or two shoppers there and only two cashiers. The manager or supervisor was nowhere to be found. "Hiya pals."

"EEK!" Both Maya and Phoenix jumped at least 2 feet high at a familiar but all-of-a-sudden greeting. "Detective Gumshoe! Don't scare us like that!" Maya scolded, turning to the green-coated detective.

"Sorry pal but why are you guys here anyways?" Gumshoe asked with curiosity.

"Heard there was a pretty bad crime. But..." Maya looked and pointed at the messy supermarket, "Never guessed it would turn out like this," Maya said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well, pals, that only the half of the story," Gumshoe said, noticing the tone of disappointment in Maya's voice, as he turned away.

"Half of the story? Well, what's the other half then?" Phoenix asked, eager to know.

"Yeah... what's so bad about turning people into animals?" Maya asked all to innocently and was suddenly, and quietly, hissed at by Phoenix with a tone of anger in his hiss.

"Uh... well... nothing's really wrong with that..." Gumshoe drifted off thinking about the subject.

Phoenix wanted to hiss at Gumshoe but decided not to because he might to found out so he silently hissed at Gumshoe without the detective knowing it. "Then what's the problem?" Phoenix asked with both anger and annoyance.

"It's because of a _murder_."

"A MURDER?!?" Both Maya and Phoenic cried out, never expecting that sort of an answer.

"Yeah. A murder. Of a certain supermarket manager." Gumshoe added.

"But... but... what does that have to do with Alice? She would never murder anyone, especially a supermarket manager!" Maya pointed out, hoping they could get Gumshoe onto their side for the case.

"Well, she might not be able to kill someone, pal, but she is tied to the murder."

"How? How can someone like Alice be tied to a murder?" Phoenix asked, hoping the same thing that Maya was hoping earlier.

"You see pals, the murderer was a certain person that was turned into an animal. Some sort of wild-biting animal pal," Gumshoe replied with his usual look.

"W-What?!? A-A-A human"

"Turned into a wild animal?!?"

Both Maya and Phoenix stood there for a good amount of time staring at the Detective like he was some sort of alien from Mars. Finally Maya said gleefully, "At least you told us some information!"

"... Don't tell anyone. It's confidential," Gumshoe said, the thousandth time, to Maya and Phoenix. "Wait..." Gumshoe said raising his eyebrows spontaneously, "You're not defending the client are you now?"

"Uh... how'd you know?" Phoenix asked, nervously.

"Well, you won't be able to win this case. Mr. Edgeworth is on this one and there's a pile of evidence against Alice. We are definate that she's the one who caused the murder and all this trouble," Gumshoe said with a smile of confidence now.

"How are you so sure? It could have been someone's pet that caused the trouble," Phoenix defended with a very weak excuse.

"If you want some evidence in this supermarket, come with me."

And so, Maya and Phoenix followed the detective until they passed the dairy section. And Phoenix's hidden tail began to swish. "Look Maya! Mi--"

"NO! Now let's go."

"But..." But before he could finish, Phoenix was dragged away by Maya.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, here we are," Gumshoe said when they arrived at the murder scene.

"This... is... the crime scene!" Maya exclaimed, never thinking a murder would occur in some silly supermarket.

"See the thing is," and Gumshoe pulled out a picture of the dead victim, "There was no murder weapon. The only evidence that we could find on the victim's body was scratch marks. Very deep ones. Seems like scratches from a certain animal, a tiger."

"But... you don't have proof that the scratches were from a human-tiger!"

"Well pal, the next evidence that points to a human tiger were the bite marks the victim received. They were definately bite marks from a tiger."

"Oh... But... but!"

"There aren't any evidence that says Alice is the one who turned the people into animals," Phoenix interrupted, fininshing Maya's statement.

"Yeah! What Nick said!" Maya joined.

"Actually... we do pals. We found out that in order for Alice to turn the humans into animals, she gave them a special potion to drink. The ribbon on the potion shows the type of animal that the person drinking it would turn into," Gumshoe explained.

"And? Did you find anything?" Phoenix asked.

"We sure did pal! The potion contained a substance called 'Metaphoralic Acid' which is the key ingredient to turn humans into animals. We searched out for some of the people that were turned into animals and we ran a search in their system. And the very same Metaphoralic Acid was consumed by 50 of the body cells which allows the human turn into half animal, full animal or full human to hide their identity. So pal, there's our proof, and the prosecution's trump card tomorrow. You won be winning tomorrow pal! Mr. Edgeworth is going to teach you the very important of investigating and evidence!"

"W-What?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, Mr. Edgeworth is the one who was the one executing the investigation, present during the search of Metaphoralic Acid and the one who captured the defendant's 'specimens'," Gumshoe explained for both Phoenix and Maya. "Well pals, I gotta go! Gotta help Mr. Edgeworth prepare for the trial tomorrow. Bye pals." And then Gumshoe left.

**2:20 PM: Wright & CO. Law Offices**

"What do we do Nick? They have their perfect case. And if you don't win tomorrow you'll..." Maya whined.

"I don't know... Edgeworth... he always has brought forth solid evidence ever since he came back and now he has a perfect case, I don't know how to deal with him."

"I just hope a miracle will happen tomorrow or else you'll be in this state forever."

"I hope so... but..."

"But?"

"I'm tired. I need my sleep."

"NICK?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? YOU CAN'T SLEEP RIGHT NOW! NOT WHEN I'M HUNGRY FOR A BURGER!"

But it was too late. Phoenix has fallen asleep and purred softly, curled up in a ball with his ears back on his head and his fluffy tail curled around his body.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**7:55 PM: Criminal Affairs, Forensics Department**

"Well, how'd the examination turn out?"

"Indeed, as you predicted Mr. Edgeworth, he has been turned into a dog."

"We can't have any ill-bred half-dog, half-human running around. Lock him up."

"B-But... he's just a dog. 'Man's best friend!'"

"I don't care. I don't want any hybrids running around in the city wreaking havoc. Only the creatures that have been disciplined as what they are can run around. Lock him up until we find a cure. These hybrids are not allowed to leave this lab. Understand?"

"Y-Yessir!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**9:35 AM: Defendant Lobby No. 2**

"Good morning Mr. Wright! How goes your investigation yesterday?" Alice asked with a radiant amile on her face.

Unfortunately, other people are looking glum as they always did before a trial. "Not very well. The prosecution has their tight grip on the guilty verdict and we know that you ARE guilty," Phoenix answered hoping Alice would probably fork over the anitdote.

"Sorry Mr. Kittens but I won't give in that easily. You better get me a 'Not Guilty' verdict unless if you want to be imprisoned as a kitty forever."

"All right then, I'll try."

"No... you MUST Kittens."

February 25: Courtroom No. 2

:Insert Gavel Pound Sound Effect Here:

"Is the Prosecution and Defense ready at this time?" the judge asked, as always, for formality.

"The Defense is ready Your Honor," Phoenix replied trying not to show his nervousness.

"The Prosecution is always ready Your Honor," the silver-haired prosecutor replied crossing his arms.

"Very well Mr. Edgeworth. Would you please give the court your opening statement?" The judge asked for a formality, again.  
"The prosecution will provide sufficient evidence to prove that Alice Hinderman did not kill the victim, Jay Markita, but she was involved and caused the murder of the supermarket manager.

"Very well. Will the prosecution call their first witness?"

"The prosecution calls the detective in charge of the investigation, Detective Dick Gumshoe."

At the summon of the detective, Phoenic braced himself for another wild but bad trial. "Will the witness state his name and profession?"

"My name's Dick Gumshoe and I'm the detective in charge of the investigation of this murder."

"Very well, describe the events for us if you will detective."

Witness Testimony:

"If you will look at the map please. At around 1:20 AM, when the store was about to close, a man by the name of Daniel T-Fangs approached the store, hoping to buy some items for his family. The store manager, Jay Markita refused the request of Mr. T-Fangs. Angered, Mr. T-Fangs' wild tiger instincts kicked in. And he clawed and bit at the manager, killing Mr. Markita within a few minutes."

The judge shook his head in disbelief. "This is like the remix of the trial of the spirit medium except worse in a way. Very well, the defense may begin their cross-examination."

Cross Examination:

_/At around 1:20 AM, when the store was about to close, a man by the name of Daniel T-Fangs approached the store, hoping to buy some items for his family./_

"Hold it! How do you know he was going to buy items for his family?" Phoenix asked.

"We captured him and then we asked him. It was simple," Gumshoe replied.

'Damn! Should press for more details? I should, to buy some time...' Phoenix thought. "What did he want to buy?"

"Objection! That is irrelevant to the trial!" Edgeworth blocked Phoenix's line of questioning.

"Sustained. The witness may continue," the judge granted.

_/The store manager, Jay Markita refused the request of Mr. T-Fangs./_

"Hold it! Why is that?"

"Huh? What do you mean pal?" Gumshoe asked, looking rather confused.

"Why did the Mr. Markita refuse Mr. T-Fangs to buy items at that point?" Phoenix clarified.

"Well that's a no-brainer pal! He was about to close the store! Poor manager wanted to go home and sleep and I guess he did sleep. He's sleeping for eternity," Gumshoe explained.

_/Angered, Mr. T-Fangs' wild tiger instincts kicked in. And he clawed and bit at the manager, killing Mr. Markita within a few minutes./_

"Hold it! Are you sure it was a tiger that Mr. T-Fangs turned into and not someone else?" Phoenix questioned.

"Uh... erm..." Gumshoe mulled over, thinking of an excuse.

"We ran tissue tests," Edgeworth came to the detective's rescue.

"Eh?" Phoenix asked, confused by the forensics involved that Edgeworth was bringing in.

"Tissue tests showed that it was indeed a tiger that Mr. T-Fangs turned into," Edgeworth explained and Phoenix was sweating bullets.

The judge shook his head again, "Wonderful Mr. Edgeworth! You never miss a thing do you? Is there anything else wrong with the testimony just now Mr. Wright?"

"Uh..." was all Phoenix could say.

"And besides," all eyes are on Edgeworth now, "We have... a witness."

'A witness?!?' "How come we never knew?" Phoenix asked Maya who was standing nervously next to him.

"I don't know. Detective Gumshoe never mentioned a witness and you were busy purring away in your kitty dreams!"

"Oh man..."

:Gavel Slam:

"The prosecution may call their witness after a 5 minute break." The judge declared.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Phew! My time writing a ficcie with a trial in it. I probably sucked. And I've changed my penname because you people have influenced me through your reviews! Which doesn't mean they're bad... Comment or else Kitty Phoenix won't be getting anymore milk! NYAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! (runs away with milkkkkk)


	4. A Feline's Fate

I'm BACKKKKKKK!!!!! Thanks for your grateful comments again! Sorry for the horrible delay. And now... I present to you... the final part of the trial. Late update so It's long with a surprise in the end! Alright people! enjoy the fourth chapter! 

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Defendant Lobby No. 2

"I can't believe Edgeworth has gone through so many lengths to nail me around every corner," Phoenix said in disbelief.

"Well, he's always like that but this time he really nailed you Nick..." Maya said, trying to comfort Phoenix in a weird way.

"Well Mr. Kittens you promise me a 'Not Guilty' verdict and therefore you must since you want to become a full man again, don't you?" Alice pointed out devilshly.

"Yeah... I'll... get a verdict," Phoenix murmured with disdain.

"Great then Kittens! Let's get back to the courtroom then!"

"Nick... I just hope you will be able to pull through..." Maya whispered as they entered the courtroom.

:Gavel Slam:

"Mr. Edgeworth, you may call your next witness," the judge announced.

"The prosecution calls on one of the store workers, Jillian Eyes," Edgeworth announced.

Upon Edgeworth's summon, a woman with shiny black hair went up to the witness stand, ready to testify.

"Witness, state your name and profession to the court," Edgeworth commanded lightly.

"Jillian Eyes, worker of Asi Asi Supermarket. I sort out items in each section of the supermarket," the woman stated.

"Where were you at the time or the murder Ms. Eyes?"

"Hmm... I was right there at the crime scene. I saw everything: who the attacker of my manager was, how the attacker killed Boss Markita and what the attacker did after he killed my boss."

"Very well Witness, may you testify for us on this matter?" the judge asked after Jillian answered Edgeworth's question.

:Witness Testimony:

"That day, Boss asked me to stay until the store closes because the other workers couldn't stay for the entire day. I agreed so I stayed with Boss and we were the only two left to put everything away. Just then a man came in and begged Boss to let him buy some supplies but Boss shook his head and told the guy to come back in the morning. Suddenly, the man turned into this huge tiger and started to attack Boss. He ripped and clawed like Boss was some kind of poacher. After Boss died, the man started to rumage through the remaining stuff that wasn't put away yet and stole some items and ran away."

"Hmm... so, you say that the guy just magically turned into a tiger?" the judge asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. The guy seemed pretty angry too."

"Alright then Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness."

:Cross-Examination:

_/That day, Boss asked me to stay until the store closes because the other workers couldn't stay for the entire day. I agreed so I stayed with Boss and we were the only two left to put everything away./_

"Hold it! Was it just the two of you that stayed that late?"

"There was another girl but she left when Boss announced that we were gonna close up. She didn't bother to help us clean up the store."

"I see... you may continue."

_/Just then a man came in and begged Boss to let him buy some supplies but Boss shook his head and told the guy to come back in the morning./_

"Hold it! What did the man look like?"

"Objection! This is irrelevant! It doesn't matter what the guy looks like!" Edgeworth shouted out.

"Objection! But if the guy was already transformed then..." Phoenix tried to defend his questioning.

"Weren't you listening Wright? The lady said the man hasn't transformed until he was denied the right to shop around the store."

"..." 'Doh!' Phoenix thought.

"Witness, continue."

_/Suddenly, the man turned into this huge tiger and started to attack Boss. He ripped and clawed like Boss was some kind of poacher./_

"Hold it! Do you know how he turned into a tiger?"

"I dunno. He just magically turned into a tiger and attacked Boss."

"What was he like then?"

"He was like... umm... begging and he looked pretty calm..."

"Objection! Are you sure he was calm and begging that time?" Phoenix inquired with a triumphant smile at last.

"Yeah... is there anything wrong with that? You're calm when you're begging..." Jillian said with confusion in her voice.

"Yes there is something wrong. First of all, when you're begging you're desperate and second, Mr. Fangs turned on behalf of his anger towards your boss," Phoenix pointed out.

"And what are trying to say Wright?" Edgeworth asked calmly, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Um..." was all Phoenix could say.

"Yeah... where are you trying to get to?" Maya asked nervously, hoping Phoenix wouldn't slip up.

"The witness stated the man was calm and turned into a tiger but this is not the case. The man was angry and turned into a tiger. That's the cause of his transformation!"

"... Mr. Wright... Perhaps she wasn't clear enough to a person with poor knowledge like you. Witness, please clarify for this challenged attorney," Edgeworth said.

"Alright. The man was calm when he was begging but all of a sudden he turned REALLY angry and tranformed," Jillian clarified.

"Are you happy now Mr. Wright?" Edgeworth asked with his usual smirk.

'... No...' Phoenix answered Edgeworth mentally.

"So we've established that the man did indeed turn into a tiger after all. How is this all related to Alice Hinderman Mr. Edgeworth?" the judge asked.

"Why Your Honor, Ms. Hinderman is the one who has casued all this trouble in the first place. She turned Mr. Fangs into a tiger and then Mr. Fangs proceeded to kill Ms. Markita. She's involved with this murder indirectly!" Edgeworth stated and Phoenix started to sweat.

"This is REALLY bad Nick! How are you going to prove what Mr. Edgeworth has said wrong?" Maya asked with her angry look.

"I-I don't know... What if Edgeworth has another witness?" Phoenix replied with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I'll prove what I'd just said to be true with my next witness," Edgeworth stated for the whole court.

'Aww... shoot!' Phoenix sweated.

"Well, who is this witness of yours Mr. Edgeworth? Who can testify that Alice Hinderman definately did turn Mr. Fangs into a tiger?" the judge asked, increduously.

"The only one that can testify that Ms. Hinderman did indeed turn Mr. Fangs into a tiger is Ms. Hinderman herself," Edgeworth stated as if was obvious to the court.

The people started to murmur in court and the judge banged his gavel in order to silence the court. The judge looked surprised and confused and Phoenix just didn't what move his should make at that point. Maya looked at Phoenix with pity as if she knew that Phoenix would never change back into a regular human anymore. "I call the defendant to the stand," Edgeworth said, ignoring the glances and whispers of the courtroom.

When Alice got onto the stand she had a disdainful look on her face and evil look in her eyes. She didn't want to be found out and she knew that if Phoenix slips up once she'd be fried and dead afterwards. But relief came to her as she thought of the desperate kitty that wanted to be turned back into a normal human being like the many people she HAD turned into animals. "Will the defendant testify on the situation of the transforamtion of these human beings?" Edgeworth asked, crossing his arms.

"Sure Mr. Prosecutor. Let's just hope we're clear about everything and I'll show the defense is absolutely right because I AM innocent," Alice replied with a radiant smile on her face.

As Alice was comfortable and relieved, the poor kitty-hybrid didn't look so well. Phoenix didn't know which way to go: should he declared Alice guilty or defend to the very end? He felt a sudden urge to scratch his head like a cat would do but he restrained himself and all of urges to act like a cat. These events just made Phoenix more annoyed. He didn't know which way to go. All he can do is just sit and watch what would really happen to him in the end and the verdict.

:Witness Testimony:

"I have absolutely no idea how these poor human beings can turn into a rabid beast. It's not like I WANT to turn them into one. I have no motive in doing so. I don't even have the ingredients or substances to turn them into one as well. And therefore, I'm innocent! Like what Mr. Wright believes."

"I have one question for the witness Your Honor, before the defense cross-examines their own client," Edgeworth points with his finger.

"Go ahead Mr. Edgeworth," the judge granted permission to Edgeworth.

"Witness... you mentioned ingredients and substance... Do you know what kind of ingredients they were?"

"Objection! Mr. Edgeworth! What are you try to do, harrassing my witness?" Phoenix demanded.

"It's just a simple question. Witness," Edgeworth turned back to Alice, "Do you know what was the cause of the transformations?"

"Hrm... that's a hard one Mr. Prosecutor. What if I don't know?" Alice asked warily but all too innocently.

"Then we'll proceed with the cross-examination Ms. Hinderman," Edgeworth replied, looking at her warily as well. "But then again, Mr. Wright's a 'professional' and you don't want him to bring out the utter truth right?" Edgeworth added, shaking his head, putting Alice in a very bad spot.

"..." Alice was silent but she knew that Phoenix had the ability to bring out the truth and he DOES do it without knowing sometimes. Was she careful enough or is this one of the stupid prosecutor's trap? Then again, this prosecutor does have a point... "Alright. I'll tell you what kind of ingredients I know that is in there. After all, it doesn't prove that I'm guilty."

Alice recited what she knew that was in the mysterious drink that the humans drink in order to turn into hybrids. Nothing seemed strange, it was just everyday ingredients: cocoa powder, milk, brown sugar, honey and other everyday. But Edgeworth still paid attention as if he knew Alice will soon slip up...

"And the last thing: Metaphoralic Acid."

"Hmm..." the judge opened his eyes after hearing what Alice had to say. "Nothing seems really wrong. I guess we can let the defense cross-exam now..."

"Objection!" Edgeworth yelled and the court was silent.

"... Wait..." Maya said really slowly. "Nick... that las thing she said was..."

"Metaphoralic Acid," Edgeworth stated, finishing Maya's train of thought. "It's strange Ms. Hinderman. How do you know about this type of acid?"

"Huh? What do you mean. Some drinks are acidic..." and Alice began to stutter. "L-Like... uhm... lemon juice!"

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "Those kinds of acids are actually good for the body. It doesn't harm anyone."

"But Metaphoralic Acid doesn't harm anyone either. You don't see people dying when drinking it!" Alice shouted, trying to defend herself from the prosecutor.

"Not mentally or physically so-to-speak," Edgeworth said.

"But it... it changes humans..." Maya said softly and turned to Phoenix. "Like... you..."

Phoenix was not happy. He kept eyeing Edgeworth trying to figure out what Edgeworth was thinking. He didn't want to lose the trial especially when it's his life on the line. He wanted to defend Alice but he knew she was guilty. He couldn't say anything to counter-attack Edgeworth's argument and stop the trial.

"Your Honor, this type of acid doesn't kill the consumer but it doesn't something to them physically," Edgeworth stated, folding his arms once more.

"And what might that be Mr. Edgeworth?" the judge asked, eager to know.

"It changes the state of the human. It changes the human into an animal. The acid contains the DNA of a certain creature and that DNA combines with the DNA of the consumer and therefore turns the human into a hybrid. If not careful, even a half-human, half- butterfly can be a dangerous threat to the society."

"Hmm... even a butterfly?" the judge asked, astonished.

"Yes... even a butterfly. If you must know why Your Honor, I suggest you go talk with a biologist or do your own research."

The court began to roar. Edgeworth has proven his point with sufficient evidence and there was nothing Phoenix could do to defend Alice any further. The judge called for order and Edgeworth continued to prove the defendant's guilt, "This acid was only found in this particular type of drink. And the defendant was the one that was kind enough to prove that she was the only one who could go through extreme measures to change humans into these creatures. Therefore--"

"M-M-M" Phoenix was shaking and trying to control his anger.

"the defendant"

"M-M-M"

"is the one who is"

"M-M-M"

"gu--"

"MMMRRRAAAOOOWWW!!!!!!!!!"

Silence. The whole court was silent. The judge blinked, frightened by the sudden outburst. Alice froze, knowing her fate from now on out. Maya, wide-eyed, couldn't bring herself to say anything at this point. Edgeworth stopped between his speech, turning his head toward the defense bench. All eyes were on the blue-suited defense attorney. Phoenix shook, growling softly, with with hands on the table, staring at Edgeworth like a cat who has just found a mouse to prey on. Edgeworth was the first one who managed to find his voice again, "Wright... What did you..."

After a few minutes Phoenix finally realized what he did wrong. He fixed his composure and bit his lip. He really messed up big time. "I meant to say Objec--"

"Wright, you growled. You sounded like a goddamn feline!"

"I-I" Phoenix stuttered, almost int tears.

"Nick... this is the end. The whole court knows Alice is guilty and you've just proven it..." Maya stated, sadly.

"Wright. What are you?" Edgeworth asked.

"W-What?" Phoenix asked, eyes wide open.

"What are you?" Edgeworth repeated.

"He's... a hybrid, "Alice stated. "I'll admit it Mr. Prosecutor, you've done your research. Kittens here just proved I was guilty. Alright then, I admit it. I'm the one responsible for turning humans into animals."

The judge shook his head in disbelief. "Unbelievable! Mr. Edgeworth! You've done it again! You've proved a another person guilty with solid evidence!"

"Thank you Your Honor." But Edgeworth was looking over at the hybrid defense attorney.

"Then I'll announce my verdict," judge stated. "The defendant is GUILTY and be sent to prison until a cure for this acid is found. Court is adjourned."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Defendant Lobby No. 2

"Nick... Are you alright? I guess you'll have to be in this state until they find a cure..." Maya said with her hand slightly over her mouth.

"I know..." Phoenix whispered sullenly.

BRING!BRING! Maya's cellphone started ringing and she excused herself and went to answer her call.

"Wright," Edgeworth called when he appeared at the lobby with his briefcase.

Phoenix looked up and saw it was Edgeworth and suddenly turned around with his back facing the approaching prosecutor. "Why look so disappointed?"

"Why look so disappointed?!" Phoenix repeated, increduously, his body turned a 180 facing the prosecutor. "Because... Because she turned me into a hybrid and she won't turn me back!"

"... Well... I have good news and bad news for you. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Neither. I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"Since when did I start joking with you Wright?"

Phoenix didn't budge nor reply.

"Alright then, good news first. Wright, the forensics department is looking for a cure so they'll treat you once it's found."

"... And how long will that be?"

"I don't know but we've already started searching and Ms. Hinderman knows the cure but she won't tell. There's no use trying to squeeze the information out of her."

Just then, Maya returned from her phone call and greeted the silver-haired prosecutor. "Nick! You'll be a normal person again! Don't worry, nobody's gonna let you down!"

"... What's the bad news Edgeworth?"

"The bad news... The bad news is that you can't be allowed to live on your own," Edgeworth stated, looking away.

"What do you mean by that?" Phoenix asked with a slightly horrified look on his face.

"That means you'll have to be locked up somewhere safe. All of the hybrids are being locked up right now. They're too dangerous to be let loose on the streets right now and you'll just have to join them."

"What? You're going to lock ME up? What is wrong with you?!"

"Unless if someone is wiling to take you into custody meaning you'll have to be looked after by someone else who is willing to let you live with them until the cure is found."

Phoenix's attention turned to Maya and looked at her with pussy cat eyes. Maya looked away, "Sorry Nick. The people of Kurain wants me back for a while because they need someone to direct one of the channeling classes and if you come with me everybody won't accept it. And no one has the time to look after you. I'm so sorry Nick. I'm leaving today."

"Oh man..." Phoenix said, the last of his hopes, crushed.

"Very well then. If you'll follow Detective Gumshoe... he'll take you to the department," Edgeworth explained and he turned to leave.

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix winced and he called out to the leaving man.

Edgeworth turned around and looked at Phoenix, expecting something less surprising than what the defense attorney had to say. "What is it Wright?"

"... May I..." And Phoenix blushed at that point. "May I be _your_ kitty?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Oh I am sooooooo evil!! I'm going put this cliffhanger in your face and leave you with it and not update until like... for 3 months! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And no one can stop me!!! Review if you hate the cliffy! And if you find anything wrong, just tell me, I'll correct it. NYA!


	5. A New Life and a New Master

Very long wait isn't it? (laughs) Well now you don't need to wait for the fifth chapter! Remember that there was a cliffhanger? There might be one again this chapter! Yay! Aren't you excited? Well, anyways... let's get started! This'll be a shorter chapter!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"May I be your kitty?"

8:00 PM: Miles Edgeworth's House

"Why did I even agree to do this?" Edgeworth asked in disbelief that he was really taking the feline into custody.

"Because if you didn't I would've found a way to make you sorry anyhow," Phoenix yawned, showing his fangs before turning his attention to the huge house. "Wow... this is where you live?"

"Yes and I expect you to be neat while you're staying and not make a huge mess like you do with your office," Edgeworth responded opening his front door.

Phoenix followed Edgeworth into the house, warily. He looked around and saw nothing that really caught his attention until Edgeworth flicked the lights on. "NYA!" Phoenix yelped, blinded by the light all of a sudden. After Phoenix's eyes adjusted to the light he looked at his surroundings. Everything was neat and twice the size of the things that would be at his home and his office. "You may tour the house for the time being. Don't make a mess. I'm going to go upstairs and change," Edgeworth stated and he left the hybrid by himself standing in the hallway.

The first place Phoenix went into was the kitchen. He went through the refrigerator trying to search for his darling milk. After the kitty had his fill, he went to each room, trying out the beds and sofas, climbing everywhere with his suit on. He would curl up for a little while if the place was comfy enough and continue his journey through the house to find another relaxing spot. Phoenix was enjoying himself for a while until Edgeworth found him curled up on a plush red couch in the living room watching the television. "Don't you have anything else better to do Wright?" Edgeworth asked, sitting down besides the kitty.

"No. I always watch the TV when I get home when I don't have any cases to take and besides, it's not like I have anything to do for the rest of the time that I'm going to stay with you," Phoenix stated.

Edgeworth suddenly leaned closer to Phoenix and sniffed him slightly. "Wright, you haven't been taking a shower lately am I right?"

Edgeworth sighed, "Go take a shower Wright before you even think about sleeping on my property."

Phoenix didn't move. Instead, he pretended he didn't hear what Edgeworth said. "If you don't go, I'll make you take a shower Wright."

Phoenix ran. He ran as fast as he could. Edgeworth sat on the couch by himself, furious that the kitten refuses to take a shower. "Come back here, Wright!" Edgeworth demanded but the kitty never came back.

Edgeworth sighed and got up. He was going to have to chase after the feline. After all, cats absolutely DESPISE water.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edgeworth sighed and sat on his bed beside a lumpy figure under the blankets. He had managed to chase down Phoenix and gave him a bath with Phoenix's undergarments on of course. As soon as Edgeworth turned off the water and before Edgeworth could lay a towel on the feline, Phoenix ran to the nearest bed and ducked under the blankets shivering. Edgeworth looked at the mound and patted it. "Wright, get out from under there or I'll pull you out."

A muffled response came and Edgeworth couldn't understand what it was so he repeated his order. "I'm cold dammit!" This time is was louder and Edgeworth sighed and went to get some clothes for the poor kitten.

When Edgeworth came back into the bedroom, he pulled the blankets off the lump and revealed a sleeping kitten. Edgeworth stared for a few minutes and then sighed for the fifth time at home. He sat down gently beside the sleeping kitten and petted the cat. Edgeworth got up from the bed, pulled the blankets over the cat, turned off the lights and went back into his own bedroom. He needed his sleep and needed to be prepared for one heck of a crazy ride. He shook his head and went into his room. He stared at his laptop for a moment and began to think. He needed to research and FAST.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Morning is the worse time of the day for the cat. Cats usually sleep in the morning but Phoenix was partly human so he slept at night. But when he woke up in the morning, his cat instincts began to kick in and therefore fell asleep again. When he woke up again he yawned and looked at the time. It was currently 10 AM. 'Too early,' Phoenix thought to himself as he stretched flexibily. Edgeworth had left clothes on the bedside for him so he went to change and do his morning routines in a very unfamiliar environment.

Phoenix was very content with Edgeworth's house. It had stairs. And cats LOVE to climb. Every now and then Phoenix would stare at the stairs and proceed to climb up and down and all around the stairs. The last time he checked, Edgeworth was out, probably went to work or somewhere. But then again, Edgeworth wouldn't just leave Phoenix in the house alone. After running up and down the stairs for the 1000th time, Phoenix decided that climbling constantly would take the energy out of him, not to mention it became boring after a while. Therefore, Phoenix looked out the nearest window. There were birds outside chirping at this time and Phoenix decided to go play with them...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leaving Phoenix at home was probably a very bad idea but then again the kitten was sleeping the last time Edgeworth checked before he left. He had drove to the nearest bookstore, hoping to gather a lot of information on cats. Since Phoenix is going to be in a relaxed situation, not being able to defend some wacky client, Phoenix is bound to let his cat instincts go wild. After buying several books, Edgeworth decided to go pay the good detective a visit since Gumshoe was bound to know more about animals that he did. Even though dogs are an entirely different specie from cats. Edgeworth shrugged, after all, animals are still animals.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fearing that people would catch him or the police, the ones that doesn't know what kind of condition Phoenix was in, Phoenix decided to turn into a full cat. It was pretty hard to blend in, considering it was the day and he was a black cat with blue eyes. So, Phoenix just decided to sit under the nearest tree, watching the birds chirp and poke here and there for food. Growing tired of watching some silly birds, soon after, Phoenix prepared himself and swished his tail slowly, before jumping onto the tree and scaring the birds away for fun. Sitting there after scaring the birds away, Phoenix decided the birds won't be coming back to the tree for a while so Phoenix just lazily hung around, lying on the branch of the tree he jumped onto and curled up there. It was nice a breezy outside, prefect place for a nap, and nobody could spot him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edgeworth returned a little after noon with lots of bags and lots of info. Everything was nice and quiet. Everything was neat and in place except for one thing: Where's Phoenix? 'Shit! I knew I shouldn't have left him at home alone.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Phoenix came back into the house to find a somewhat pissed Edgeworth sitting in the kitchen, reading a book. At first it seemed like Edgeworth didn't notice him or paid no attention but as Phoenix walked pass him, Edgeworth spoke up in a very calm but frightening tone, "Where were you?"

Phoenix stopped and responded casually, "Outside."

Edgeworth put his book down and looked at Phoenix with an unreadable expression. "I don't want you going outside without permission. If people find out about you, I'll have to lock you up. And besides, I don't want you getting lost and not being able to find your way back."

"I was just outside sitting on a tree Edgeworth. Nothing's dangerous about that."

"But I don't want you going on the streets and whatnot. You're only allowed when you're with me."

"Alright, alright. I understand," Phoenix replied as he went into the living to curl up on that plush red couch.

Edgeworth sighed and shook his head, "Damn cats..." Unfortunately for him, he still wasn't up to the part in the book where it says cats are wary of their surroundings and have a very keen ability to find their way back "home".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

A week has passed and taking care of this feline hybrid was starting to get a little easier for poor Edgeworth. He still has some trouble into getting Phoenix to listen to him and take a shower. Other than that, Phoenix spent his days sleeping mostly or going out to get some fresh air with Edgeworth. But today, he had a prosecutors' convention and he can't leave Phoenix alone by himself at home. So Edgeworth to take Phoenix along with him, whether he liked it or not. "Alright Wright, I don't want you causing trouble in the convention while I am talking to my peers. Besides, us prosecutors don't take it kindly when defense attorneys decide to just bounce right in," Edgeworth smirked at the last statement, making Phoenix give him a slight frown.

"Whatever. At least there's food. And you don't need to worry, I'll be a good little kitty," Phoenix responded, his frown slowly disappearing.

Edgeworth headed in the opposite direction that of Phoenix's to go and announce to his colleagues that he has arrived. He was worried, with Phoenix being a hybrid and running around without any chaperone, but he couldn't show any of his emotions in front of his colleagues. It would jepordize Phoenix's being and... It was Edgeworth-like at all.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Phoenix decided the best way to approach this kind of situation, him being the famous defense attorney and all, is to change into a full kitten and make little kids feed him. To his luck, he had stumbled upon a blond, young girl, about 7 years old. "Mommy, look! A kitty!" the girl pointed towards Phoenix and Phoenix let out a soft "meow". "Isn't she adorable?"

'... "She?"' Phoenix thought to himself; he was definately NOT a girl.

A woman, also a blonde, directed her attention to Phoenix and picked him up. "She seems to be lost," the woman said, looking thoroughly at Phoenix.

"Can we keep her mommy? Can we? Plllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee!!" the girl begged, tugging at Phoenix, trying to make her mom let go off the cat.

"I don't know. It might be someone else's cat." The woman pondered for a moment and finally spoke up to make the girl feel better, "You know what Eliza, honey? Why don't you go play with the cat and when we find the owner, you can give it back to him."

"OKAY!" the girl agreed, bouncing off with Phoenix in her arms.

The woman shook her head as the bouncing figure of her daughter faded into the crowd of prosecutors.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'I leave him for a short period of time and he disappears into thin air. I hope his didn't run on me. That stupid kitten,' Edgeworth thought to himself as he scanned the crowd to find Phoenix.

After a few minutes of trying to find Phoenix, Edgeworth gave up. He sat down, hoping Phoenix would just walk right in front of him so he wouldn't need to go through any more trouble finding that goddamned cat. "Why hello there Mr. Edgeworth. You looked a little tired," the blond woman said, looking at Edgeworth sitting and sighing to himself.

"Ah... you are..." Edgeworth narrowed his eyes at the woman, trying to remember her name.

"Rina. Rina Thomas. My husband worked on a case with you a while back. Do you remember? The GK-3 case?"

"Ah yes, Mr. Thomas. I remember."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kitty, what do you want to eat?" Eliza looked at Phoenix in her arms.

"Meow."

"You want a sandwich? Okay!"

Eliza went to grab two sandwiches: the first one she grabbed she immediately put it in her mouth and the second one she grabbed she put it in Phoenix's mouth. Phoenix, looking at the sandwich in his fairly small kitty mouth began munching on the sandwich. 'Holy crap! This is good!' Phoenix thought happily as he gradually finished his sandwich.

"Do you want another one kitty?" Eliza asked as soon as she finished her sandwich.

"Meow," Phoenix nodded while licking his lips.

"Okay then."

After a while of eating and playing, Eliza picked Phoenix up and searched for her mother. "Mommy!" Eliza shouted, running towards Rina who is sitting with Edgeworth. "Mommy! I finished feeding Kitty and finished playing with him!"

"Well that's great honey! The kitten is very happy to play with you," Rina responded, smiling and petting Phoenix.

Actually it was the exact opposite. Phoenix hoped that Eliza could defend him against the wrath of Edgeworth, who is currently giving the death glare to Phoenix. Phoenix didn't want to get on Edgeworth's bad side, not here, not now when he could still be living with Edgeworth or be locked by Edgeworth.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edgeworth narrowed his eyes at the kitten. 'Why the hell is the kitten such a pain? (sigh) and why the hell did I ever agree to take him into custody?'

"Mr. Edgeworth, this is my daughter Eliza. Eliza, say 'hello' to Mr. Edgeworth, the prosecutor who made sure the culprit that Daddy caught was guilty."

"How do you do Mr. Edgeworth?" Eliza took one hand off of Phoenix and held it out.

"Hello there Eliza," Edgeworth responded and shook her hand. "Incidentally Eliza, where did you find that kitten?" Edgeworth's tone became dangerous to Phoenix when he said "kitten".

"I found it near one of the food tables."

"And she said she'll keep her until she find the kiten's owner," Rina added, turning to Edgeworth.

"Ah, because that cat's mine and he's a boy," Edgeworth smiled.

"Oh really? Then you're very lucky Mr. Edgeworth! I've fed her...um... him for you! Here you go!" Eliza held out Phoenix to Edgeworth.

'Oh god, please don't hurt me...' Phoenix thought as Edgeworth's hand took control of his body.

"Why thank you Eliza. I've been trying to find my cat before I leave. I was scared that it would be too lonely at home."

"No problem Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Well then, I better get going. It's nice to see you Rina and it's a pleasure metting you Eliza. Ciao."

"Bye-bye Mr. Edgeworth!"

Phoenix looked over Edgeworth's shoulder at Eliza, diminishing in the background. He is gonna get some beating tonight by Edgeworth.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What the hell's wrong with you Wright! What do you have to make things more complicated!"

"Hey! You're the one who said that I could roam around!"

"And get back to me ASAP because I was just going to talk to some of my colleagues and stay there for a while. It's a rule of mannerism."

"Well, you didn't tell me. And that'll be YOUR fault."

Edgeworth sighed. There's no point in arguing late at night when he needed to sleep. And besides, they're both attorneys. This argument could go on forever and ever. "Whatever Wright, go to sleep. I need to do something."

"Heh. Dropping the argument? Fine by me. I'm gonna go to sleep then."

When Phoenix disappeared from view, Edgeworth dropped onto the nearest chair. After musing to himself for 5 minutes, he finally smirked. "Now what was I going to get? Oh, I remember."

Edgeworth got up and headed for the door. In the next fight, victory will be his...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's short and crappy but CLIFFY! You guys'll have to wait 5 MORE MONTHS!! xP Thank you people, like YES!, for the fanarts. If you have some, show 'em to me cuz I wanna see. The next chapter'll be a blast! And the next next chapter... I think it'll be romantic then xD. Stay tuned for the next chapter! CLIFFY! And review or else! xD 


	6. A Day's Walk

Yay! The next chappie! I didn't want to make you readers wait because you guys are impatient am I right? Like Kitty Phoenix x3 And I was JOKING! NYAHAHAHahahahaha!!! Well, this chapter is gonna be a blast! (I say that EVERY chapter) On to the story!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next morning, Phoenix woke up but he was too lazy to even get up as usual. However, Edgeworth was downstairs, which was unusual. Edgeworth would usually be working and not at home. It was 9 am after all. "Good morning Wright," Edgeworth said, not looking up from the book he's reading.

"G' morning," Phoenix yawned and stretched. "What are you reading? You've been reading a lot lately."

"I'm always reading. You just don't know it because you've never lived with me before."

"Mm... Whatever."

Phoenix walked over to Edgeworth, sat down and curled up to sleep, again. "Are you tired Wright? You should stay home then."

"I'll be fine if I get something to eat," Phoenix mewed at his growling stomach.

"We'll go outside and eat then. I'm walking you today," Edgeworth said, bookmarked his book and got up. "But first, I have something for you."

Phoenix's ears perked up, "Really?"

"Wait here."

As Edgeworth went up to his bedroom, Phoenix hung around lazily and rolled around on the floor. When Edgeworth got back into the living room, Phoenix jumped onto the red couch and stood on all his fours. "Well, where is it?" Phoenix asked, his eyes shining brightly.

"Hmph," was Edgeworth's reply that made Phoenix frown.

"Is that your only response?"

"Be patient kitty."

Edgeworth then held out a string of blue ribbon with a tag and a bell on it. "This is it. I want you to wear it."

"W-WHAT?!? I'm no **DOG**! Cats don't wear collars for leashes," Phoenix crossed his arms and turned away.

"It's a _blue_ ribbon Wright, your _favorite_ color."

"I'm still not wearing it."

"It has a name tag with your name on it."

"W-What!? That's even worse! What if someone finds out that I'm a human that 's turned into a cat?! I'm not wearing it!"

"Wright, it only has your first name, 'Phoenix', on it. Nobody will notice."

"... I'm still not wearing it," Phoenix said, glaring at the blue ribbon now.

'_Wright's almost giving in. This is my last shot_,' Edgeworth thought as he smirked.

"What's that smirk for?" Phoenix asked, glaring at Edgeworth now.

"Oh nothing."

Silence...

"Wright," Edgeworth said afterwards, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"It has a bell."

"..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edgeworth finally managed to get Phoenix to wear the blue ribbon with Phoenix's name on the tag, not to mention the bell too. DING DING DING! Phoenix was enjoying his new toy, the bell on the ribbon, around his neck. He wouldn't be bored for a while. Phoenix was enjoying the sound of the bell when he walked or pushed it himself until Edgeworth got up from reading his book, that he read earlier, and announced they would go out to have breakfast. Phoenix's ears perked up once more. He needed more milk and the milk in Edgeworth's refrigerator is almost gone except for that bottle of half-and-half Edgeworth uses for his coffee. Phoenix bounded upstairs to change with his bell ringing as he ran. After a few minutes, Phoenix went back to the living room fully clothed and with the ribbon tied around his neck but without his kitty ears and his tail. He smiled, "Let's go Edgeworth, I'm hungry."

"Hmph," Edgeworth smirked before turning his back to walk towards the door, "That's '_Master_' to you now."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Phoenix didn't care what he had for breakfast except he wanted it with milk. After eating and paying for the breakfast Edgeworth parked his car in the nearest parking lot next to the nearest supermarket. "Time to get some mmmmilllk!" Phoenix sang as he pranced into the supermarket.

Edgeworth sighed. He had never seen this carefree side of Phoenix before. Maybe he did when they were just nine-year old kids but as adults now, it was always work, work, work, arguments, showing evidnece, shouting, work, work, courtroom procedures, work, work, work, more arguments, objections, shouting, work, shouting, work, objections times a thousand, and more work, and of course the cycle never ends between them. This time, with the help of Phoenix's feline side, Edgeworth was once again able to see that happy and carefree side of Phoenix. Something about Phoenix's carefree attitude attracted him and made him want to tease Phoenix but he always had a chace to tease him in the courtroom. But Edgeworth swore that he would bring Phoenix down the next time, as he did last night, and he promised Phoenix would regret having to stay with him the whole time. After entering the supermarket, Edgeworth went to the dairy section, Phoenix is bound to be there. And indeed Phoenix was, staring at the milk cartons and deciding which kind of milk he should make Edgeworth buy. Besides, it's not like he's going to waste any of it. "Wright, don't plan on taking the whole dairy section along with you. We need to buy other things too."

Phoenix was the only one who knew how to cook but with Phoenix's laziness as cat, Phoenix rarely ever cooked. Edgeworth on the other hand was no culinary expert and he would give up on waiting for Phoenix to move and stand near the stove. Instead, he would just go outside and leave the cat to fend for himself when the cat's hungry. "You're cooking today and that's final. No slacking off Wright."

"Mew..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Aren't you going to work today?" Phoenix asked, while entering the car.

"Well, I guess I would be working at home. Right now, I need to get to the precinct. Detective Gumshoe needs to give me some more information regarding on a case I'm prosecuting for." Edgeworth replied as he turned his car engine on.

"Huh... I haven't seen Gumshoe in a long time ever since I became a feline hybrid."

"Hmph. Be thankful because I think there's one aspect of him that you won't like."

"Well... what is it?"

"You'll see when we get to the precinct."

Instead of sitting in the car, Phoenix wanted to go into the precinct along with Edgeworth. He was curious about this one aspect that he wouldn't like about Detective Gumshoe. Was it his personality, his poor quality as a detective, his colleagues? No that can't be right. Phoenix didn't really care about all of them. He had no reason to hate them or be scared. Well, he is scared when Gumshoe gets all fired up inside and all. "Detective Gumshoe, do you have the report for me?" Edgeworth's voice snapped Phoenix out of his deep thoughts.

"Hey Mr. Edgeworth! Yeah I have your report pal. Hey pal it's you! I haven't seen you in a while!" Gumshoe smiled as he saw Phoenix and went to get the report for Edgeworth.

"Yeah... it's been a while... How's everything doing?" Phoenix asked.

It been a little more than a month since Phoenix has seen the detective and he has kinda missed him. But what did he hate about him that Edgeworth was mentioning? While Edgeworth was chatting with Gumshoe about a certain case, Phoenix roamed around, greeting the other detective as he went along. He stopped suddenly. Stopped and shook. Ran back to Edgeworth. "EH-EH-EDGEWORTH!" Phoenix screamed, catching everyone's attention.

Edgeworth turned around, followed by Gumshoe, startled by the sudden scream coming from Phoenix. In an instant, Phoenix jumped in Edgeworth's arms, shaking and vowing never to let go until they leave the precinct. "Wright..." Edgeworth started but was interrupted by Phoenix.

"I'm not letting go until we leave!" Phoenix stared down at the ground, shaking all over.

"Well Mr. Edgeworth pal, you guys should leave before he gets a seizure," Gumshoe stated, handing Edgeworth the last of the report.

"Thanks Detective. Let's go Wright before you rip my shirt," Edgeworth said, carrying Phoenix out of the precinct.

After the two left, Gumshoe scartched his head and chuckled, "Well, that was a mess right?"

And Missile barked...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was short because I didn't really know what to put into this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer and all. And yeah, Phoenix hates Missile now because he's a cat and Missile's a dog. It's so fun writing this story because cats hate everything except milk xD And bells, and yarn and squeaking mice. I'll have the next chapter up hopefully soon and therefore readers, stay put! And don't forget to review! Thankies! Mew...


	7. A Furry Dilemma

Sorry to disappoint me people but Edgeworth doesn't have Pesu in this story (I think many of you already can TELL) and a lot of people have been asking "Where's the yaoi?" Well, to tell you the truth, I cannot post yaoi on BUT that doesn't mean I still can put fluff in the story! (glee) Aren't you happy readers because this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Sit back, relax, grab a bag of popcorn and your kitty Phoenix plushie and off we gooooo!! 

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

About a week has passed since Phoenix and Edgeworth's visit to the precinct together. Phoenix hasn't been seeing Edgeworth a lot since then. Crimes rates have somewhat risen and Edgeworth had to take on a lot of cases. More importantly, Edgeworth has been directing the investigation of these cases: he has gone off to work early in the morning, before the sun actually even rose and came back late night at god-knows when since Phoenix has been sleeping most of the day and night. Cats need their 18 hours of sleep everyday you know. When Phoenix gets hungry he goes to cook for himself or if he's lazy he'll order something on the phone and have them deliver Phoenix's meal. However, the cases have all been solved with a "guilty" verdict by Edgeworth and the days went back to normal.

Phoenix woke up especially early the morning today mainly because of his stomach. He hasn't been eating yesterday, since he was sleeping, and he didn't want to until now, since his stomach woke him up and everything. Phoenix yawned and stretched, bounded downstairs in his clothes that were on him ever since two days ago and went into the kitchen. He looked at the clock. "Mm... it's only 6 am. Edgeworth'll be up in about an hour and he'll leave." Phoenix poured himself a glass of milk, drank that and poured another glass. He took out two slices of bread, an egg, two slices of cheese and a slice of ham. He didn't want to pig out in the morning just after he woke up. He turned on the stove, poured the oil into the wok and heated the oil-covered wok for a few minutes. He had to be careful not to get the egg all over his hands, he doesn't want to wash it with water. "Yuck...," Phoenix shuddered at the thought of running water.

As he cooked his egg, he looked out the kitchen window: the birds were already chirped and flying about outside. Phoenix flipped his egg with a swift movement of the wok. He yawned and took another gulp of milk. It was 6:10 now and he wanted to eat fast and go to sleep. He put the two slices of cheese on the egg over low heat and waited for the cheese to melt. Then he wrapped the egg up to prevent the cheese from escaping and wrapped the egg in the ham and put that between his two slices of bread. He poured himself another glass of milk and took that along with his snadwich and fled to the red couch in the living room.

Phoenix watched the news while he was eating. He had missed out on everything due to his lack of activity nowadays. He finished his sandwich, put the plate in the sink along with his glass and hoped Edgeworth would agree to wash the dishes for him. Phoenix didn't feel like sleeping after eating and so he watched TV until it was 6:55...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edgeworth had a really bad day yesterday especially with all the cases and the last day of trial. Even though he received his "guilty" verdict, Edgeworth had an unpleasant opponent: a very sick defense attorney. Today, as Edgeworth woke up, he didn't feel like the day was going to be any better. "I'm going to be fine, I'm just really stressed with all the cases and trials," Edgeworth told himself as he trotted off to the bathroom. By the time he wobbled downstairs, Phoenix was already awake. Edgeowrth ignored Phoenix, he was too tired to even say a "Good Morning." Instead, he wobbled into the kitchen, hoping to find asprin or something that'll cure his fatigue. In the kitchen, Edgeworth let out several coughs and sneezes which caught Phoenix's attention. "Edgeworth, are you alright?" Phoenix asked as he poked his kitty head in the kitchen.

"I'm fine," Edgeworth replied in a somewhat annoyed tone while blowing his nose.

"You don't seem fine."

Phoenix immediately tackled Edgeworth after Edgeworth threw his tissue away. With the big cat on top of him, Edgeworth tried to fend the cat away but his usual strength wasn't responding. "Ha! You can't even fend me off today! Are you sick?"

"I'm fine Wright!" Edgeworth yelled in a hoarse voice trying to push the cat off of him.

"If you can't push me off then something is wrong," Phoenix explained.

With Edgeworth struggling , Phoenix tried to whack Edgeworth's hands off of his body and then he managed to get a hand on Edgeworth's forehead. "M-Miles! You're burning!" Phoenix exclaimed as he took his hand off of Edgeworth's forehead.

"I'm... fine..." Edgeworth said, trying once again to push the cat off.

"I'm making you stay home today. I'll call the Prosecutor's Office to call in sick for you," Phoenix bounded off of Edgeworth to pick up the nearest phone.

"Wright... stop... I said I'm fine," Edgeworth coughed as he tried to get up.

"No you're not!" Phoenix called from the room as he dialed the number for the Prosecutor's Office.

After trying to get to the room that Phoenix was in, Edgeworth sat down in the nearest chair. After a few seconds, Phoenix returned with a smile on his face but, of course, the prosecutor wasn't satisfied. "Why'd you have to do that?" Edgeworth asked with hositility in his voice.

"Aww... come on. You're sick so you're supposed to stay home. I stay home from work when I'm sick. I know you: you're pride's too important to let you stay home from work," Phoenix said with a huff and a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Are you insulting me Wright?"

"No..." Phoenix face softened as he looked at Edgeworth, "It's because I care."

"Wright..." And Edgeworth sneezed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a few minutes when Edgeworth got into his bed and started reading, Phoenix bounded into his room and jumped on the bed. "Don't break my bed Wright!" Phoenix bounced lightly on the bed gleefully as Edgeworth face began harden. When Edgeworth finally gave Phoenix the death glare Phoenix stopped bouncing. "Sorry, your bed's too soft and cuddly," Phoenix said apologetically.

"Hmph! I just don't want you breaking my bed," Edgeworth said as he continued reading. "By the way, why are you here?"

"I want to be with you so you don't get lonely. Besides, it was my idea that you should stay home," Phoenix rolled and cuddled next to Edgeworth under the blanket.

"I didn't say I needed your company."

"I promise I'll be a good kitty," Phoenix sang out.

Edgeworth gave up a few moments later and said, "Fine. As long as you don't disturb my reading."

"Promise," and Phoenix curled up.

A few moments later, with no sounds from Phoenix whatsoever, Edgeworth looked up from his book and looked at the curled up kitty. Phoenix was asleep. Purring softly. Dreaming of mice. Edgeworth couldn't stop his lips from curving into a smile. He took a hand, put it on top of the kitty's head and scratched the kitty behind his flattened out ears. Edgeworth, while scratching Phoenix behind the ears, went back to reading his book titled "How to Love Your Cat."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Phoenix was half-awake and half-asleep when he felt someone scratching him behind the ears. It was soothing and gentle and hypnotizing him. It didn't cross his mind that it was Edgeworth nor he cared. In response to the scratching, Phoenix purred and mewed ever so softly and gently that not even Edgeworth noticed. After a few moments of enjoying the pleasure, Phoenix felt the desire to sneeze... "AH-AH-ACHOO!" Phoenix sneezed, startling Edgeworth from his scratching and reading. Phoenix shook his head to shake off the sneeze when Edgeworth said, "You're finally awake Wright. You were sleeping like a log, I thought a freight train couldn't even wake you up."

"Ha ha...," Phoenix replied sarcastically.

"Oh well," Edgeworth began as he continued reading his book, "I guess I can't scratch your ears since now you're awake." And Edgeworth smirked.

"Y-you? You were scratching my ears?" Phoenix asked in disbelief.

"Who else would? The three blind mice with their canes?"

"Mew... you could always scratch me behind my ears again," Phoenix suggested, hoping Edgeworth would agree.

"Hmm... I don't know. My fingers are getting kind of sore..."

Phoenix sat up and licked Edgeworth's finger for a while and looked up hopefully, "Are they any better now?"

"... Much better," Edgeworth replied and went back to scratching Phoenix behind the ears.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It felt like ages when Phoenix stepped outside with Edgeworth after Edgeworth had gotten a lot better from the fever. Phoenix had convinced Edgeworth not to drive his car and therefore they walked outside together, enjoying the summer breeze. They went to the places where parking was really hard to find and place where they never had the chance to stop by. Afterwards, both men hung around in the park when it was about time for the sun to set. "Rynard! Stop!" A woman cried out which caught both men's attention. In an instant, Phoenix was suddenly bombarded by a huge dog, a St. Bernard, which was constantly licking Phoenix ever since it jumped on him. It took a few seconds for Phoenix to register that he had been jumped by a huge DOG which caused Phoenix to start squirming and crying out for help while Edgeworth was just staring at the dog. "Rynard!" The woman earlier cried and pulled the dog's leash back, trying to get the big dog off of Phoenix. "I'm ever so sorry. I was walking my dog, Rynard, earlier when he suddenly barked and escaped from my hold and ran on top of you. I'm so sorry," the woman stated, ordering the dog, Rynard to sit.

"Uh... It's fine. My friend doesn't really matter right, Wright?" Edgeworth turned to Phoenix who was trying to hide behind Edgeworth from the huge dog.

"Oh I'm glad then. My name is Ellen."

"And I'm Miles and my friend is called Phoenix."

"Oh nice to meet you two. It is strange: my dog doesn't usually jump on top of people that much..."

"What do you mean?"

"My dog only gets excited when he sees cats."

"Cats?" Both Phoenix and Edgeworth repeated.

"Yes, cats. My dog has this passion of loving cats even though he's a dog. He's been loving cats ever since he was a little puppy."

"..." Both men was speechless.

"Uh... m-maybe we better get going Edgeworth..." Phoenix got up and started tugging at Edgeworth's sleeve, eyeing the dog nervously.

"Um... Is there something wrong? You aren't afraid of Rynard are you? Don't worry, he's a nice dog. He just has a habit of tackling people's cats," Ellen put her hand over the St. Bernard and stroke him gently.

"Um..." But before Phoenix could even reply the dog was once again loose from Ellen's grasp and jumped onto Phoenix, wagging its tail. "Wahhh!!!!"

"Woof! Woof!" Rynard barked and licked Phoenix over and over again while Phoenix tried to curl up into a ball.

"W-Wright!" Edgeworth yelled, trying to get the dog off of the feline hybrid along with Ellen.

After a few moments, both Edgeworth and Ellen finally got the dog off of Phoenix. Phoenix shuddered, hiding behind Edgeworth again. "I'm so very sorry... Don't be scared... Rynard just doesn't have enough friends. I'll tell you what. Let me give you my address so you can all come over and I'll make it up to you. How's that sound Phoenix?" Ellen offered, writing down her address on a piece of paper.

"Um... uh... OK... I guess..." Phoenix stuttered, eyeing the dog.

"Great! Here's my address. We'll be going now! Bye-bye and sorry for all the trouble!" Ellen waved as she left along with the unwilling dog.

"Phew! That was really scary!" Phoenix exclaimed, pocketing the piece of paper.

"Heh. Are you that AFRAID of the dog?" Edgeworth asked, teasing Phoenix.

"If I'm afraid of Missile then I have every right to be afraid of Rynard. He was HUGE."

"Heh," Edgeworth chuckled and stretched, "Let's go home."

"Yeah... Let's go!" Phoenix chirped, clinging onto Edgeworth's right arm.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days has passed since Phoenix's meeting with the big dog and he didn't know why he actually accepted Ellen's address but he was sort of grateful now that he has it. Edgeworth has started on a new case and Phoenix needed some company. Ellen perhaps but definately not THAT dog. Phoenix sighed. 'Hopefully the dog won't be there. I don't know why or how but somehow I wish the dog wouldn't be there...' Phoenix thought as he headed outside towards Ellen's house.

Ellen's house was medium-sized, not as big as Edgeworth's but it had a beautiful garden in the back. Phoenix walked up to the door and rang the bell twice and in a few moments the door opened with Ellen at the door. "Phoenix! You've came!" Ellen cried out, hugging Phoenix tightly, suffocating the poor kitty.

"Y-Yeah I came..."

"Great! Come inside and have a seat."

Phoenix went into the house and closed the door behind him. The whole house was decorated in different shades of blue. Not to mention, the color of Rynard's collar and leash was blue. He looked around the house. Not a sight of Rynard anywhere... Phoenix sighed, 'How would I explain this to Ellen if her dog attacks me and I meow and try to scratch at the dog?'

"Well, have some cookies and milk," Ellen said, coming out of her kitchen and setting a tray down on the table.

"Thanks," Phoenix gulped down the glass of milk before taking a bite out of the cookie.

"Wow... Aren't you thirsty?" Ellen exclaimed, holding her hand to her mouth.

"Heh heh," Phoenix laughed nervously, wiping the milk mustache from his upper lip. "By the way, where's Rynard?"

"Oh. I do believe he's out in the backyard. He would love to see you once more. He's going to leave with my relatives who are coming over in a few weeks. You should go pet him and say 'hi'."

"Uh... OK..." But Phoenix was unsure whether he should go or not. Either way, Ellen pushed him to the door leading to the backyard.

The backyard has flowers. Blue flowers. Very blue flowers. So many blue flowers. Phoenix didn't mind. He loved blue. And Ellen apparently. As Phoenix walked about in the garden he noticed a brown-haired man sitting on a chair in the backyard. Phoenix approached him. The man seemed familiar and yet he was a stranger. Before Phoenix could say anything the man turned his head around and looked at Phoenix. The man smiled. "Why hello there pretty kitty."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

GREAT! NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE A DOG HYBRID FLIRT AND HIT ON PHOENIX!!! SOMEONE SHOOT ME BEFORE THIS MADNESS GETS OUT OF HAND!!!! AND THEN I'M GONNA HAVE EDGEWORTH FIGHT WITH A FREAKIN ST. BERNARD OVER A DEFENSE ATTORNEY!! And boy did I drool when I wrote that part about Phoenix cooking. I bet you guys were too. Well, change of plans guys. I didn't have this planned but it'll make everything all the more interesting. I know you'll hate me now. But hey, fluff between Edgeworth and Phoenix xD And you'll have to wait 5 months for the next part. I know you wanna wait. You guys won't want to see Rynard hit on Phoenix. Review! NYA! (with kitty ears)


	8. The New Secret Weapon

Did you guys seriously want to see a dog hit on a cat? WTF?!? What are you guys? INSANE?!? Well, I shouldn't be talking since it was my idea and all but now I regret it. (cries) And Pokemon songs aren't going to help me either. And due to Tekirai-chan telling me a cat will drown each month that I don't update doesn't help either. I loves kitties... Thanks for all your reviews guys. It really helps. And yes, I know that having another hybrid hit on another hybrid is just sick. I'm just that kind of a person. Don't worry, it'll all end this chapter x3 Well, enjoy (sarcastic) the chapter. More fluff for the fluffy kitty! 

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Why hello there pretty kitty."

Phoenix stared at the man. How the hell did he know he was a cat? Who is this guy anyways? "W-Who are you?" Phoenix managed to say, staring at the man at the same time.

The man walked over to Phoenix, looked down into Phoenix's eyes and remarked, "What pretty blue eyes you have."

"Y-You're avoiding my question!" Phoenix responded, turning his head avoiding the man's eyes.

"Well, I think you know who I am," the man said, putting his arms around the kitten. "Phoenix."

Phoenix, startled by the fact that the man knew his name and the fact that the man had his ARMS aroound him turned around and SMACK! "Ouch! Why'd you do that for?!"

"Why did I do that?!? 'Cause you had your fucking hands around me that's why!"

"My,my. Kitten uses foul language."

"I don't use it when I don't need it!"

Ellen appeared in front of them after hearing all of the racket. "Phoenix? Are you alright? What do you think you're doing Rynard? I've told you to stop harass this poor gentleman."

"Ellen...," the man started.

"Be nice to him okay. I know you're a very nice canine hybrid."

Phoenix, shocked by this sudden turn of events, looked back and forth at Ellen and the man. "Y-you're," Phoenix looked at the man, "You're..."

"Rynard."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Things couldn't get this worse. But they did for poor Phoenix. He's been molested by this canine hybrid for god-knows-how long and now he learns that Rynard adores him. "How did you turn into a canine hybrid anyways?" Phoenix asked, afraid to look at Rynard.

"Well, I was given a potion to drink and turned into a dog. It kinda like how you've turned into a kitty, "Rynard explained, sipping lightly on the milk in a glass.

"Like how I was turned?"

"Yeah... everyone turns into a hybrid in the same way, just different a different type of animal."

"And you like cats?"

"Loved them ever since I was a child."

"And Ellen knew about this whole hybrid business?"

"She was the one I trusted the most. If I got found out by the police or any of those stupid officials I would be locked up by that Fangs guy."

"The one who turned into a tiger and killed a supermarket manager?"

"Hey! You're a pretty smart kitty! Get it? Pretty and smart? Haha!" Rynard laughed as Phoenix stared at him, not moved by Rynard sense of humor.

"And you're going to be leaving soon?"

"What's the matter? You'll be sad? You still have Ellen and that Miles guy. He's pretty hot. I'd trade places with him any day just tpo be with you kittens."

And Phoenix looked away. 'What the hell? Why does he keep flirting with me? And it's not like Edgeworth makes love to me or anything,' Phoenix thought as he drank his milk. "Why are you leaving anyways?"

"Why? Because of the city officials. I don't want to be captured. I want to be free. Once you've become something you weren't before, you get to like it. I like being a dog now. I gives me a chance to be closer to cats. And other people as well. I hope being a cat gets you closer to the ones you love."

"... Well, I better get going...," Phoenix got up and Rynard followed him to the door. "You sure follow people like a dog does."

"I... just wanted to say good-bye kitty."

"Well, good-bye."

"... I feel like words alone don't express how I feel."

"Huh?"

In a swift moment, Rynard kissed the poor kitten. A gentle and soft kiss, lasting which seemed like hours to Phoenix. When they parted Rynard finally said, "Good-bye."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After that incident with Rynard, Phoenix was never the same. At least Edgeworth thought so. Phoenix was unusually stress or jumpy or paranoid. Phoenix grew out his nails even though Edgeworth argued against it and ever since the kiss with Rynard, Phoenix clawed at anything that came up in front of him and then he would be all depressed and would go to sleep. He clawed Aat everything even Edgeworth. Clawed Edgeworth two times already and it got Edgeworth on fire. Edgeworth wanted to stop this madness. He didn't even know what the hell happened to Phoenix. All he knew was that he came home on night and Phoenix was never the same then. It was now always being paranoid, scratching at everyone, being depressed and never curl up and ask for scratches and he even ignored Edgeworth. Phoenix would curl up and be in his own world, ignoring Edgeworth like today.

Edgeworth returned from his kitty shopping to find a very depressed kitten swishing his tail lazily back anf forth. 'Hmm... maybe I can cheer Kittens up with this ball of yarn...,' Edgeworth thought. Edgeworth walked towards Phoenix and tried to surpress his smile, "Wright, what's wrong with you? You were never acting like this before. Maybe a ball of yarn would cheer you up?"

"Go screw yourself Edgeworth," the kitten replied.

Edgeworth smirked. He rolled the ball of yarn to Phoenix. Phoenix looked away. He was in no mood to talk to Edgeworth. He was sick of it all, sick of being stuck between Rynard and Edgeworth and being stuck as a stupid cat. He wanted out. When the ball hit Phoenix, he was about to push it away until a faint minty smell erected from the yarn. At the smell, Phoenix jumped up and rolled around with the ball of yarn and mewed. Edgeworth couldn't hold in his laughter especially a sight in which his rival was rolling around with a ball of yarn. Phoenix's human instincts kicked in somewhat and made Phoenix say, "W-What... what is this thing?" Phoenix's couldn't resist the powerful of this thing or whatever.

"It's... catnip."

"Mew," Phoenix rolled around playfully, unable to stop humiliating himself in front of the prosecutor.

"How I missed that mewing of yours Phoenix. Don't worry, catnip won't hurt you. It'll make you hyper, cheerful like the kitten you are and once your through with it, your body becomes numb and you feel like sleeping. And when you're up and running again, you'll be attracted to catnip again and your body won't resist it."

"Mew...," but Phoenix wasn't paying attention because he was concentrating on playing with his little ball of yarn.

After a few moments of rolling around, meowing and such, and don't forget Edgeworth hysterical laughter, Phoenix felt tired. He was no longer interested in the catnip however playing around for so long and using up his energy when he becomes hyper has no longer given him the strength that he needs.

Edgeworth smirked. He set the fallen cat on the couch and towered over the poor kitty. "I don't know what has been going on with you but I was worried. Worried that my kitty will never be the same."

"Edgeworth..."

"Hmph... that's Master to you kittens."

"Mew..."

Phoenix couldn't get up. All of his energy was wasted on a stupid ball of yarn with catnip. He wanted to sleep. He was falling asleep. But before he blacked out, he felt lips pressed against his own and he couldn't bring himself to push back...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was short because I didn't want to trouble you guys about reading a stupid chapter of Phoenix harassment. xP But hey, more fluffs for the fluffy kitten. I do hope I'll write yaoi in a section of the story only that I'll have to cut it out and post it somewhere else like LJ or something. I do plan on making a doujin out of this story because I personally really like this story. I'll have the cover pic on Sheezy soon (smiles). And I've changed the ending because I found out the real effect of catnip on cats x3 In the meantime, critques are welcomed and all! Meow!


	9. A Very Moody BIRFDAE

Sorry for the delay! A HUGE UPDATE EVERYONE!! Hopefully this chapter will be better: I'm kinda running into writer's block but I know how the ending will be... (pouts) But anyways, I have to stuff a bit of yaoi in the middle and it's not this chapter. Hopefully it'll come soon enough. Anyways enjoy this chapter. It's rather bland... x3 And I have more fanfic fans . 

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A very tired Phoenix woke up. He yawned. Ever since Edgeworth had this catnip, or whatever it was called, Edgeworth had been getting the best of him. He would use it whenever Phoenix didn't want it to show up and make him go crazy and then numb him over and over again until he awoke from the effects of the catnip. Phoenix sighed. He had just woke up from the effects of catnip from yesterday when Edgeworth thought it would be nice to "drug" Phoenix and see Phoenix humiliate himself for like the thousanth time. Afterwards, Edgeworth decided to scratch him behind his ears, not letting Phoenix enjoy the moment smoothly since Phoenix had used up all of his energy for that stupid catnip. Phoenix stretched. And then he paused. He took at the calendar and the time: it was Edgeworth's birthday today. Phoenix smiled, he was going to have something special for Edgeworth today and it was his turn to get the best of Edgeworth today.

Phoenix bounced downstairs quietly and elegantly. He's going to make breakfast for Edgeworth and make Edgeworth stay home today. Nobody in their right mind would go to work on their birthday unless if Edgeworth had a case but Phoenix was sure Edgeworth didn't have one today. Phoenix started to work. Ever since Edgeworth first used catnip Phoenix had felt better about the incident with Rynard. After all, the dog left and Phoenix wouldn't be bother anymore. Besides, he had Edgeworth. Phoenix scratched his head. He was remembering something but it was blurry. It was the time when the after effect of catnip was in play and Phoenix was about to "fade away" when he felt lips on his own. Was that Edgeworth? Phoenix shook head to clear the thought. 'Edgeworth would never do anything like that. We're just friends after all even though we are rivals. We're very good friends that even Edgeworth allowed me to stay as long as I like at his house. We'd been friends ever since we're little. There's nothing going on between us... right?'

Phoenix shook the thought out of his head again. He just wanted to make this birthday special for Edgeworth. He had remembered all these years but never really had the chance to do anything. Phoenix looked at the clock. It was 6:43 am, almost time for Edgeworth to get up...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ever since Edgeworth used the catnip, he's made one more policy for Phoenix to follow. This is, to call Edgeworth "Master." Edgeworth smirked, lying in bed. Phoenix was too predictable. He knew Phoenix was going to do something "special" for him on his birthday and Edgeworth just pretended not to notice and just play along with the game. Phoenix had always been like this: he would never miss out someone's special day unless if Phoenix had a trial or was busy. Edgeworth looked at the his watch. It was 6:52 am and it was about time to get up. He looked at his cellphone on the table which was across from his bed. Maybe he should skip work today...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Phoenix finished with a sigh of relief and looked at the clock. '6:55...,' Phoenix thought and he looked at the dinner table. 'Maybe I'll have enough time to decorate that table...'

After a few minutes, Phoenix finished decorating and setting the plates on the table. He next thing he did was flee to the nearest room with a mirror, looked into it and adjusted the bow of blue ribbon. Along with his bell of course. He had taken it off since he wanted to quietly sneak downstairs to prepare in order to surprise Edgeworth and didn't put it back on until now. In the mirror, he saw his kitty tag glittering due to the sunlight pouring in from the window through the shades. 'Why did Edgeworth even give me a tag? He doesn't plan on making me his kitty forever right? I'm not going to be a freakin' feline hybrid for the rest of my life! But as one, I had a chance to be this close with Edgeworth again and if I turn back into a normal human being, everything that we've done together will be erased... And then... I would never have the chance to be with him as cat. It'll go back to being courtroom battles and whatnots.' Phoenix's thoughts was interrupted by the sound of Edgeworth going down the stairs. Phoenix quickly ran into the kitchen with his bell ringing through the rooms.

Phoenix was relieved that he actually got to the kitchen before Edgeworth. A few moments after Phoenix has gotten into the kitchen, Edgeworth came trotting in with a shirt hung loosely around his shoulders. Phoenix smiled, "Good morning, Miles!" But Edgeworth gave no response. Phoenix blinked and opened his mouth again but Edgeworth turned around and smirked.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edgeworth wasn't going to respond. Not unless he hears what he wants the kitty to say. He leaned on the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee that Phoenix prepared for him and drank until he hears what he wanted to hear. Phoenix stood there looking at him was sad kitty eyes.

Silence...

Everything was silent until Edgeworth saw Phoenix's ears perk up from the corner of his eye. "Good morning Master!" Phoenix chirped and Edgeworth smirked.

"Good morning kitten."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Breakfast was unusually bright and cheerful for Phoenix. He ate and looked at Edgeworth every few seconds and they chatted a little. Edgeworth smiled when Phoenix fed him some of that omlette and return, Edgeworth fed the kitten as well. Usually Edgeworth would wash the dishes after they ate at home but this time, being Edgeworth's birthday, Phoenix decided that he should give it a try at washing the dishes. Phoenix pulled out a pair of rubber gloves, slipped them on and tested them against the water. "Perfect," Phoenix said and he proceeded to wash the dishes.

After washing the dishes Phoenix went to the living room only to find Edgeworth relaxing on the couch, watching TV. "Mew... You're not going to work today?" Phoenix asked, hoping Edgeworth would say "no."

Instead, Edgeworth turned around to look at Phoenix calmly and replied, "Hmm... I don't know. Maybe I should?"

"Mew... I don't want you to go. Because it's your BRIFDAE," Phoenix cheered.

"Heh," Edgeworth chuckled at Phoenix's pronounciation and reached out a hand to stroke Phoenix's neck. "I'll stay home then. I've already called in sick."

"What? Really?" Phoenix asked, swatting Edgeworth's hand away, jumping onto the couch, sitting down kitty-style.

"Really. You're so predictable Wright. I knew you were going to do something to impress me. So, I called in sick this morning before I came downstairs."

"Mew... Am I really THAT predictable."

"Heh. Always predictable. Ever since you were a kid. That's why I know what you will do after you object in court. But..." Edgeworth took out his hand again and stroke Phoenix gently on the neck, "You're persistency always make up for your predictability.

"Mew..." Phoenix replied, enjoying the gentle strokes.

"Heh... wait here for a moment," Edgeworth commanded lightly as Phoenix meowed that the hand was no longer there to stroke his neck.

Edgeworth came back with a ball of yarn. He smirked. Phoenix was lying on the couch, belly up and tilted his head backwards to see Edgeworth with a ball of yarn. "... YARN!" Phoenix meowed with delight as he jumped towards the yarn of goodness.

"Back down. I get to play with it first," Edgeworth held the ball of yarn away, teasing the kitten.

"B-but! You're not a cat!"

"Does it matter that I'm a cat? Humans can still play with yarn too."

"But it wouldn't be as funnnnnn!"

"Hmph. Why don't we share then? We could always do that."

"Okaaaay!" Phoenix sang.

Phoenix didn't care what condition Edgeworth offered, he just wanted to touch that ball of goodness. "Meow..." Phoenix purred as the ball of yarn bounced up and down while Edgeworth held the ball of yarn on a string.

Edgeworth smirked. Phoenix was going to get it now. After a few minutes of playing with the yarn, Phoenix became hyper. He rolled around and jumped and meowed over and over again and he chased the rolling ball of yarn while Edgeworth sat there laughing. After a few minutes, Phoenix became numb all over again. And what's worse is that Phoenix was caught between the strings, his body all wrapped with yarn. "Damn... you..." Phoenix purred out, making Edgeworth smile.

"Feeling light-headed aren't you Wright?"

"I hate you..."

"No you don't. You can't hate your master."

"Ngh..." Phoenix tried to get untangled but his body wouldn't obey.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Letting the after effects of catnip come gave Edgeworth the advantage over Phoenix like he never had. Phoenix had beaten him over and over again in court except a few times and now, he dominated the defense attorney. Watching Phoenix lying there, trying to untangle himself made Edgeworth smirk. Edgeworth started untangling the poor kitten, wrapped like a mess-up mummy. He set the kitten on the sofa. Edgeworth positioned himself to tower over the poor kitten and smiled. Earlier, he had dabbed some catnip into the ball and Phoenix, not knowing that catnip can be used like that, suddenly nipped a part of the ball playfully, trying to get Edgeworth to fork over the yarn. However, when Phoenix bit the yarn, the substances of catnip, which are bland to taste, entered into Phoenix's body and made Phoenix hyper for a while and then numb. Phoenix has gotten quite use to the post-effects now: he could move a little afterwards unless Edgeworth put a lot of catnip into what Phoenix eats and then the post-effects would be a lot stronger. However, things become a little blurry still but Phoenix's mind remains 90 percent conscious, unlike his body, and after a few moments Phoenix is able to move a little. This is what Edgeworth has planned to do all along.

Edgeworth smirked as he towered over the kitten who was struggling to get up. "Phoenix, don't push yourself," Edgeworth whispered.

Phoenix obeyed and mewed softly. Edgeworth smiled. He tilted the kitten chin upwards towards his face and pressed his lips against Phoenix's gentle ones. Phoenix couldn't resist: he was numbed by after effects of catnip. 'If only Edgeworth had done this later, when the catnip's post-effect is slowly fading, then I could push him off,' Phoenix thought.

But he couldn't. And he didn't. Instead Phoenix closed his eyes. Edgeworth pried open Phoenix's mouth wth his tongue and slipped inside the kitty's mouth. He teased Phoenix's tongue with his own and felt Phoenix mewing at the sensation. When the after-effects of catnip slowly faded, and they were still at it, Phoenix didn't push him away. Instead, Phoenix kissed back as firmly as he could, the catnip was still empowering him. Edgeworth smiled at Phoenix's action. Not only Phoenix's mouth was moving but the kitten's tail was swishing back and forth in enjoyment.

Edgeworth broke away minutes later only to receive another mew from Phoenix, wanting another kiss. Edgeworth smirked. He leaned down and delievered another kiss...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Being a grown-up is never fun. Especially when you're a hybrid and locked inside a house for ages. For Phoenix, everything becomes dull and nothing is ever exciting. He wished he could be a child again and go out. So... after the effects of the catnip wore off, which was at around 2:30 pm, Phoenix decided to drag Edgeworth outside so they can enjoy the life of a child once again. "Where the hell are we going Wright?" Edgeworth asked, slightly annoyed by Phoenix's sudden change of mood.

"What ever happened to 'Phoenix' or 'kitten'?" Phoenix asked innocently, holding onto Edgeworth's arm.

"Hmph! Well then, where are we going then kittens?" Edgeworth asked, smirking a little.

"To enjoy our childhood life!"

"My childhood was always full of studying and reading law books."

"Then you'll just have to enjoy MY childhood life!"

"I don't want to."

"Mew..." Phoenix spun around to face Edgeworth and stopped and, of course, gave Edgeworth a small kitty frown without ears flattened out.

Edgeworth sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll play your little game."

"Yay!" Phoenix cheered, walking along with Edgeworth again.

Their first stop was the amusement park. "To tell you the truth, I've never been to an amusement park," Edgeworth said, slightly surprised.

"WHAT?!?!" Phoenix cried out. "You've never been to an amusement park?! What kind of life to YOU lead?!"

"A boring one. Full off work and law."

"You have NO life whatsoever."

"Tell me about it."

"I would except it's a long story and you know most of it by now," Edgeworth responded, paying for the tickets.

"It was a saying said sarcastically. Geez," Phoenix said, rolling his eyes and then entering the park.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edgeworth didn't lke rollercoasters. He's never been on one but, as a child, he hated seeing people go on them. It looked really frightening. And he can't tolerate that kind of height. Especially not 60 feet up in the air. "Miles, let's go on that one!" Phoenix said, pointing to the, probably, highest rollercoaster in the park.

"You can go. I'll stay here," Edgeworth replied, sitting himself down.

"Aww... but today's our play day. You've gotta go on it with me. There's no one on line right now. Hurry!" Phoenix pleaded, tugging on Edgeworth's sleeve.

"No, Wright. I won't go."

"Pwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeee!!!!"

A sigh. "Fine."

Edgeworth sighed. It was his first time on a rollercoaster ever and he just HAD to be with Phoenix. And what's worse is that Phoenix dragged him all the way to the front of the rollercoaster. Namely, the first two seats. 'I HATE you Wright!' Edgeworth thought as he gave Phoenix the death glare only to face the happy-ass profile of the hybrid. 'Don't yell Edgeworth. No yelling. You can't let Wright hear you yell about being on a stupid rollercoaster. Just stay calm like you always do. Breathe in and out gently,' Edgeworth thought to himself as the rollercoaster started go uphill. When they reached the peek, Edgeworth stared down. The buildings look like something out of a monopoly game and the people were no better. Edgeworth gulped. The coaster creaked and...

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

While Phoenix was yelling and laughing at the same time, Edgeworth was yelling as well but for the totally opposite reason. It took 0.00562364584904597485 seconds for the people behind the pair to register that the person yelling at the top of their lungs was a certain silver-haired man sitting right in front of them.

When both Phoenix and Edgeworth got off the ride, Edgeworth was dizzy as hell and his voice was fading. He wobbled, sighing, alongside the hybrid, who was giggling and who happened to wobble as well. "Let's go on another one! Let's go on another one!" Phoenix urged the other man, begging him like a little 4-year old.

"NO!" Edgeworth retorted, trying to flick Phoenix away from him, while wobbling.

"Why? We're at an amusement park! We need to have funnnnnnnn!"

"If you want to go, you can go by yourself. I don't care what you do now."

"That was just the first ride!"

"So?"

"But! But!"

"I'm NOT HUMILIATING myself in front of all these people again," Edgeworth replied, finding himself a seat and sitting down.

"You're supposed to have fun. It's your Birfdae!"

"Will you stop that!"

"What?"

"The 'birfdae' thing. It getting quite annoying Wright. You're acting like a 4-year old!"

"But-"

"Will you just shut the hell up?! For a goddamn second?!"

A sigh.

"And yes, it's my birthday today but it wasn't MY idea to come here in the first place. And I never agreed to come."

"..."

"And this is a waste of time. I would rather stay at work today then come to this crappy place."

"..."

Edgeworth sighed, "And if you want to go play, play with someone else. I'm rather tired to of playing with you all this time and dealing with your problems."

"Why did I even agree to help you in the first place?"

All this time ranting, Edgeworth looked up at the sky. He wasn't aware of how his words affected the kitten hybrid. And yes, Phoenix got VERY upset. "Fine," Phoenix said finally, trying not to cry, "if you think it's a waste of time, you can go home and go fuck all of your stupid cases and fuck them for a long time until you've had enough. And when you're through with a batch, go fuck another one because I won't care."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Wright?!" Edgeworth looked at Phoenix, his face getting red.

"And maybe you could do us all a favor and go screw the judge as well because I wouldn't have the power to. Only a prosecutor could have that sort of power. A defense is useless nonetheless, more useless when he is a stupid hybrid. I see that 's how it is!" Phoenix's voice raised, gulping between his dialogue.

"What the HELL are you trying to say to me Phoenix Wright?!" Edgeworth said standing up now.

"I'm tired of this too. I'm tired of being your freakin pet. Go find something else to be your pet. I'm through!" Phoenix turned into a black kitten and ran.

"WRIGHT! Get back here!"

But it was no use, the kitten disappeared into the bushes, crying to himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was around 4 PM when Edgeworth drove home without a certain hybrid. And it was almost 10 PM and there was still no sign of the hybrid. Edgeworth paced back and forth in this office, worrying about the fight they had earlier in the amusement park. "It was just a stupid rollercoaster! What the hell were you thinking, Edgeworth, being afraid of a stupid rollercoaster?! Now look what you've done!" Edgeworth scolded himself, looking out the window for any sign of the cat. "Well, it is certainly peaceful without him, just like before. I don't need him..."

Edgeworth paused. There was a problem with Phoenix running around like that. "Damn! He's a hybrid. I can't let him caught like that. But... he'll be fine in his kitten form. He's not stupid. He didn't make defense attorney by dumb luck." He sighed. "But I have to get him back for society and Maya's sake."

Edgeworth looked out the window. There's a simple way of getting Phoenix back. But it'll risk Phoenix being found out but it's the best way. All Edgeworth has to do is post a "Lost Cat" poster and a reward for anyone getting Phoenix back...

... right?

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Aw dangit! I made Edgeworth such a bastard in this chapter. Wait... he IS a bastard! What the hell am I talking about?! Anyways, for all your readers that didn't get what the meaning to the last sentence: I'm not telling you what's it about. Listen to your feelings and you'll know. Gosh I sound like a love expert. And... I. HAVE. FANFIC. FANS. OMG!! I can't believe that. WHY DO YOU LIKE MY CRAPPY STORY SO MUCH?!? SOMEBODY! ANSWER ME!!

Edgeworth: Because all your readers will bow down to me and call me "Master"! But first turn into a feline hybrid just like Wright for my sake.

... yeah... Anyways, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHY?!?

P.S: ...This sound like a very cheesy letter... But, the intro pic to Turnabout Feline is now on my SheezyArt page. Go check it out. If you don't know the link, look in my profile! The doujin might make it's appearance very soon guys! (runs away)

Edgeworth: CALL ME "MASTER"!!

Like whatever Edgeworth... Nobody wants you to be their master... Right? Rightright?


End file.
